


drip down

by rickomens



Series: JEONGBIN BDSM CINEMATIC UNIVERSE [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Seo Changbin, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Degradation, Dom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Dom/sub, Dumbification, Established Relationship, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, I guess bc yk pregnancy vocabulary, Kinda, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Slight Petplay, Smut, Top Yang Jeongin | I.N, heavy breeding kink, is there like a... historical/tradition kink bc they speak a little medieval, it's soft but NASTY, like heavily, online school lol, sub seo changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickomens/pseuds/rickomens
Summary: "It was exhilarating. Jeongin was used to being in control of Changbin in the bedroom. It was one of the baselines of their entire relationship of two years. What was exciting was all the different power dynamics they were able to find as they kept on exploring the lifestyle together. The unspoken desires they were able to awaken in each other. Right now Jeongin was not holding a cane. He wasn't standing tall over a kneeling Changbin. He didn't have his boyfriend tied up, gagged, blindfolded, anything like that. They were just lying down, on their bed, in casual attire, eye to eye, chest to chest. Yet he felt an incredible power over Changbin, and in such a different way than normally. And don't get him wrong, he absolutely loved seeing Changbin all tied up, desperate to be used and praised. He loved the way Changbin would beg him to hit him and the way he'd act like an obedient little pet during a scene. But now, this was Changbin just simply opening up his mind and body to him. Giving the power to him only through words and images."BASICALLY, Changbin brings up his colossal breeding kink to his partner, Jeongin.
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: JEONGBIN BDSM CINEMATIC UNIVERSE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094117
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	drip down

**Author's Note:**

> there's probably typos here and there. I'll proof-read this again later. Now I just want this mf out.

Jeongin was laying on his back, scrolling through his phone. He could hear the steady spatter of the rain outside in the fall evening.

The sound of fingers moving on the computer keyboard mixed in with the sound of the raindrops.

Until it didn't.

He felt the mattress dip as his boyfriend sat himself down on the bed as well, crawling over to him and nudging his arm a bit to let him curl into his lap.

Jeongin let him, easily accepting him in his arms. He started petting the boy on his lap absent-mindedly, happy he had finally decided he was satisfied with the work he had done today.

"Did you make progress on that project?" he asked.

"Mm hm," the boy nodded, head still buried in the younger's chest.

"Good job, baby."

Jeongin turned his attention back to his phone. A comfortable, almost sleepy silence fell between them. Until Changbin broke it with a whisper:

"Innie..." 

"Hm?" Jeongin answered to let him know he had heard him. Not looking away from his phone though.

"No, Jeonginnie, listen properly," Changbin groaned.

Jeongin finally lowered his phone and looked at the eyes looking up to him from his lap.

"Yea?"

"C-can we?" The boy started meekly, drawing circles on Jeongin's shirt with his finger.

_Oh._

He knew where this was going now. He chuckled, flexing his arm a bit in a way that tightened his hold around Changbin.

"Can we what, baby?"

"I- Binnie's really horny..."

Jeongin smiled down at him, the fingers of the hand previously gently petting the smaller's hair now running against his scalp only to take a firm grip of the locks. His smile widened when Changbin inhaled sharply at the sensation.

"Oh? Is that so? Hm, can you tell me what you want then? Do you want to scene?" He questioned, really curious about what has gotten his baby so worked up after a long day of studying.

"Uh, uhm, yea I guess...? Like- I don't know if it's- I mean it's just that..."

Jeongin was nodding along with Changbin's rambling, trying to encourage him to get the words out.

"Wannabebred," Changbin finally arrived in some kind of destination with his words.

But Jeongin didn't quite catch what he had said: "What was that, can you repeat that little bunny?"

Changbin shivered at the pet name: "Bunny- Bunny really wants to be bred. Want to be full of your cum, want you to plant your seed in me."

Jeongin felt arousal surge through his body at the whiny tone and the needy, dirty words.

"Oh, poor baby. Want me to come deep inside you?" he decided to rile his submissive up further, angling his head so that he could plant a kiss on the awaiting lips.

"Yes, I'm- B-bunnie feels really fertile right now," Changbin couldn't bear to refer to himself in the first person right now. Brain foggy with embarrassment and arousal.

Jeongin's eyes widened a bit at what he just heard. _Fertile_. Fuck, more often than not, Changbin wanted him to come inside and occasionally one of them would refer it as Jeongin 'breeding' him but they had never gone to that far, not to these kinds of terms. 

So Jeongin decided to test the waters: "Are you now, hm? Dumb little bunny wants to get pregnant, huh? Want master's cum to swell you up?" 

"Yes. Yes, Master. I'll- ah-," Changbin's own racing thoughts made him moan, "continue your bloodline, I'll give you strong sons,"

Jeongin roughly groped Changbin's ass. 

"Maybe bunny isn't so dumb after all. Knows exactly what he's good for... or maybe Master just taught him well"

It was exhilarating. Jeongin was used to being in control of Changbin in the bedroom. It was one of the baselines of their entire relationship of two years. What was exciting was all the different power dynamics they were able to find as they kept on exploring the lifestyle together. The unspoken desires they were able to awaken in each other. Right now Jeongin was not holding a cane. He wasn't standing tall over a kneeling Changbin. He didn't have his boyfriend tied up, gagged, blindfolded, anything like that. They were just lying down, on their bed, in casual attire, eye to eye, chest to chest. Yet he felt an incredible power over Changbin, and in such a different way than normally. And don't get him wrong, he absolutely loved seeing Changbin all tied up, desperate to be used and praised. He loved the way Changbin would beg him to hit him and the way he'd act like an obedient little pet during a scene. But now, this was Changbin just simply opening up his mind and body to him. Giving the power to him only through words and images. 

Jeongin's heart was beating loud in his chest, full of excitement and love.

He noticed how Changbin was very slightly humping him, trying to get some kind of relief for his greed that he had probably been feeling for the entire day.

 _Well, that wouldn't do._ Jeongin slapped Changbin's ass harshly, making him jolt and still his hips.

"Hmh, is that how you knew? Humping on me like a bitch in heat... Is that how even a brainless bunny like you knew he'd be good to breed now, hm?"

"Please... Please, Master. Take me, fill me up with your semen, make me have your kids."

"Well since you asked so nicely, maybe I'll just have to do so."

Jeongin rose to his knees, pushing the smaller to lay on his back on the mattress. He lifted Changbin's shirt up a bit so he could place his hands on the bare, narrow waist. He admired the look of it, his hands almost covering the entirety of the area. He bent down to kiss along the sensitive skin there. His palms glid from his waist to his hips as he moved up to kiss Changbin on his neck and jaw, knowing his darling's skin was sensitive there too.

And Changbin could do nothing but whine as his dom held him in place. 

Jeongin switched to tug Changbin's pants off him, mouth still occupied with kissing him all over.

"Move your hips up, baby," he whispered before connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

Changbin obeyed the soft command, letting Jeongin drag his pants down to his shins slowly. When the length of his arms wasn't enough to pull them down more he pulled away, discarding the pants completely and throwing them to the floor. 

"Shirt too. I want to see all of your pretty body."

Again. it took no time for Changbin to do exactly as told as his shirt quickly accompanied his pants on the floor. 

He looked up, only to see the younger eyeing him up and down as if to assess the goods, the gaze growing hungrier second by second. It turned Changbin on so much. It made him feel so _desirable_.

He didn't have time to react in any way when Jeongin scooted back and took a hold of his ankles. First, folding Changbin's legs a bit to his chest and then spreading them wide, giving himself easy access to what he wanted. He laid down on his stomach, face at the level of Changbin's entrance. He leaned in to give the pink hole a small kiss, hands resting on the supple thighs.

"Pretty... So pretty," he breathed out. This time his gaze flustered Changbin a bit.

"S-stop staring..."

A slap came down on the back of his thigh.

"I can stare at what's mine. Don't forget your place."

Changbin's dick twitched at the harsh, _claiming_ words.

"Hm? Forgot who's cum is going to fill you up? Forgot who owns this body?"

"I- I didn't, Master. Jus- Just got embarrassed. I'm sorry," Changbin shook his head vigorously 

Jeongin smoothed over his thighs in a soothing manner:

"You're forgiven, bun. Just try not to get embarrassed with me again, okay? Don't wanna be a bad boy, right?"

"Now tell me who you belong to," Jeongin's face was smiling but his hands gripped Changbin's thighs roughly.

"Tell me who owns you, bunny."

"A-ah, Master does! I'm Master's own little bunny, j-just his to breed."

"Mmhm, that's right. Good bunny," Jeongin smiled a genuine, wide smile now.

He moved his hands up to caress Changbin from his midriff to his chest, kind of cupping one of his pectorals to his palm and squeezing, letting out a satisfactory hum. A tiny moan escaping from the smaller's mouth. With Jeongin on top of him groping his chest like that, he could also feel the rough material of his jeans against his ass. The stark contrast of the other still being fully clothed in his casual clothes while himself being completely bare arousing him to no end.

"Master's going to prep you know, okay?"

"Okay."

Despite Changbin knowing Jeongin got up simply to just grab the lube and perhaps to undress, he pouted at the absence of his touch. He was so needy.

Yet he didn't make a sound before Jeongin's hands were on him again when he let out a little sigh. 

The hands made quick work to bend his body in half, the fingers of the other soon prodding at his entrance.

Changbin bit his lip, the back of his throat making a little whimper. When his gaze fell to Jeongin again, he noticed that he had actually not decided to undress himself yet.

"C-can Master take off his clothes, please?"

"Oh you want Master's clothes off, huh? As expected from a horny little bunny like you," Jeongin smirked and re-directed his focus to where his fingers were working Changbin open.

After a moment, he continued, not looking up from what he was doing:

"I will when I'm ready, don't worry your pretty little head."

He kept on fingerbanging Changbin. Hard. Lost in his own thoughts and the sight of his boyfriend.

He wasn't going to drive him to an orgasm and then fuck him to another one today. _Unless_... He considered it for a moment, thinking about how gorgeous Changbin would look cumming on his fingers right now and how his breath would hitch when Jeongin would finally ease his cock into the oversensitive boy. But then he thought about it, Changbin was in a very subservient mood, the boy wanted for HIM to come inside him. _To breed him._ He'd probably prefer to cum after his master. Jeongin's thoughts then went into the image of Changbin releasing after a big build-up, full of cum, satisfied and spent, probably loud as all hell. _Yes, that's settled then._

Jeongin drew his fingers back, Changbin whining at the loss.

"On all fours, baby."

Quickly complying Changbin steadied himself on his knees and hands, arching his back just a bit to present himself to his dom. He heard shuffling of some sort behind his back. He assumed it was the other finally taking his own clothes off.

He then felt a hand tap him slightly between his shoulder blades. He knew that that was his cue to bend down. So he let his arms give out, arching his back more to keep his ass high up in the air.

Both of Jeongin's hands then took a hold of his ass, kneading the soft flesh.

"Hmmm, Master's going to fuck your pretty breeding hole now," he said blowing air slightly on the entrance, making the receiver shiver at the sensation.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, Changbin, oh god-" Jeongin broke character, their play had riled him up to the point that it was hard for him to not to just shut up, turn his brain off and pound Changbin into the mattress until he was satisfied.

What proved itself to be even harder was not to cum right as he got inside the wet tightness of his lover. It seemed that it wasn't very easy for Changbin either as h was breathing heavily, trying to relax and adjust to Jeongin's size. He took a decorative pillow on the bed to hold onto as he was getting penetrated further and further.

"It's so big ah-" Changbin moaned and he really was not saying that just for the sake of it or to boost Jeongin's ego. Maybe there had been instances, before Jeongin, where he had done just that. But with him, it was no exaggeration. He was big. And yes, Changbin liked to mention it when he was able to. When he wasn't gagged or ordered around too much. He could tell that despite knowing it himself too, Jeongin really liked hearing it.

"Just right to satisfy my little cockslut, right?" Jeongin cooed, giving a swift slap to the round ass.

"Yes ah- I love it, Master!"

Jeongin hummed, caressing, almost petting the small of Changbin's back.

Without a warning he stopped his wandering hands, grabbing firmly on his hips. He dragged his length out slowly before slamming it back in, yanking Changbin back to meet his own thrust midway.

"Fuck ah-" Changbin moaned loudly, body tensing up a bit before relaxing again, letting Jeongin thrust into him how he wanted.

Jeongin continued to pound into the smaller until he felt his legs go a little numb from kneeling. He assumed the same was happening to the other man so he pulled out. 

"Lay down," he commanded.

Changbin, who was very much not happy about him pulling out, obeyed and lied flat on the bed. He let Jeongin manhandle him and turn him on his side, the dom coming to lie down behind him. Raising Changbin's top thigh with his hand, he pushed himself back in.

He groaned as he quickly picked up a pace, Changbin's body relaxed, now easy to rail into.

"Mmh ah- harder- Master, please! Harder!" Changbin wailed quietly. In return, Jeongin spanked him a few times at the time of his thrusts. It sent a shock through his body, making his raised leg shake cutely.

"Ah fuck- so. cute. So desperate, Mmh," Jeongin grabbed on Changbin's soft inner thigh into a bruising hold with his whole palm. The poor boy had to clamp his own hand over his mouth to keep him from yelling out at the sensation. His thighs were so sensitive...

Jeongin knew that it was the roughness that did it for Changbin. He liked to be thrown around a bit. He loved to feel the treatment in his body after. Jeongin knew that it made him feel wanted and that he loved giving up control in all ways. And Jeongin felt so blessed to have a partner who was so vocal and expressive on what he liked.

"Please... please, Master," the sub mumbled with no immediate purpose. He just couldn't help but let the quiet pleas out.

When this position too started tiring Jeongin out he smacked Changbin's ass to catch his attention before whispering:

"Get on your knees again, bitch."

So Changbin sat up to his knees. Head turning around dumbly, needing further instruction on how he should place himself.

He got his answer when his dom forced him down by his neck so that he was ready to be fucked ass up, face down again.

No time was wasted when Jeongin's dick re-entered him. They were both getting really close.

"Ah Master! Close! Ah please!"

"Gonna cum before your Master? Before you've been bred? Agh fuck... That's not very good of you..."

"No! Hmmphf-" a part of his speech was muffled by the sheets, "Master cum in first!"

Jeongin increased the speed of his thrusts even more than before.

"Good boy."

"Ah! Ah yes! Fill my pussy up with your cum! I'll carry your kids so well- hnngh ahhhh-" Changbin's begging was stopped when he felt Jeongin's hold on his waist get impossibly tighter as he came deep inside him.

The top could've never expected that Changbin saying he wanted to come inside his _pussy_ would turn him on, considering he really didn't enjoy pussy. Maybe it was the shock-factor, the taboo of it all. Or maybe it was just Changbin. But for some reason his words had driven Jeongin over the edge.

After he recovered from the after-shocks of his orgasm, he reached his hand under Changbin to get him to finish too. The boy's thighs trembled as he felt the hand stroking him.

Jeongin hadn't pulled out yet.

"Want me to plug you up after? Want to keep my cum inside you?"

"Y-yea. Bunny needs to- ah..."

A full-body shiver went through the small body as Changbin came with a sigh. Surprisingly quietly, too tired and fucked out to make noise anymore. His orgasm felt like a warm blanket that descended over him. The long built-up lust finally fucked out of him properly.

True to his words, Jeongin, a little clumsily, reached out to their nightstand where they _SHOULD_ have a little silicone buttplug.

And yes they did. Jeongin was very happy neither of them had placed it somewhere else. They had most of their other stuff in a separate drawer that wasn't that far, considering that the apartment was small, but would've still required for him to get up.

He pulled out carefully, easily slipping the plug in now that Changbin was so relaxed.

The latter finally allowed his legs to give out, flopping down to lie on his side, avoiding the spot where his own cum had landed.

He noticed Jeongin getting up from the bed which caused him to twist himself to look for him. He really wanted to cuddle.

"Oh baby. Wait a second," Jeongin quickly slipped back into his jeans and walked over to the side of the bed that Changbin lied on. He kneeled down before him, brushing the still-naked boy's hair out of his face and caressing his cheek. He planted a soft kiss on the pouty, pillowy lips.

"Can't fall asleep yet, Binnie. It's only half-past seven. And we need to get groceries."

"Tired. Can't you go alone?"

"No I don't wanna be apart from you..."

Changbin's face lit up in laughter and he hit Jeongin's shoulder playfully.

"That's so cheesy."

"No, but-"

Changbin had lifted his upper body up, now making grabby hands towards the one standing, making him stop what he was trying to say.

Jeongin reached down, placing his hands on Changbin's waist and letting the smaller throw his arms around his neck. And like that Changbin was now standing up, leaning to Jeongin's chest. The latter nosed his hair and squeezed him into a tighter hug.

"I love you, Binnie" 

Changbin craned his neck up to look at his partner in the eyes.

"I love you too... Thank you."

"Why?" Jeongin gave a surprised laugh.

"You were so good... And you didn't judge me," Changbin buried his head to the broad chest again.

"Oh no baby, you don't have to thank me," he stroked Changbin's back, quietly continuing when he felt the boy departing from his hold, "oh yea, yea, go on, if you need to go."

"I like thanking you," Changbin mumbled as he bent down to pick up his clothes from the floor.

Jeongin wanted to say that it was completely silly of him to even consider that Jeongin would judge him. He had asked for much worse things, and Jeongin had DONE much worse things with Changbin's body than cum inside him with some added role-playing. But he didn't want to make Changbin feel stupid for feeling what he was feeling. After all, there had been times when something his sub had wanted has been too much for Jeongin. For a second he felt bad, scared that his own actions had limited Changbin's comfort around him. But he realized that well, just as Changbin did, he also had the right to his own feelings and limits.

"Cutie," he chuckled, "but it makes it seem like you were a burden. Which you aren't. Could never be.

"You have a very different outlook on gratitude in and out of the bedroom..."

"Oh my god, Changbin," Jeongin snorted, burying his face in his hands.

His boyfriend, now fully clothed made his way back to his arms, forcing him to look at him again. And there they were, just standing, holding onto each other, eyes locked.

"Where did it come to your mind though? This was quite different," Jeongin broke the silence.

"Was it though? I mean you know I like being bunny and you coming inside already... It's not too far fetched," Changbin swung as he spoke, not breaking the eye-contact.

"Well okay, I don't know like. A few days ago I read someone on the internet talking about it... like, breeding you know, on the internet. And I don't know I guess their struggles with it because, well... straight. And then I just thought how hot that would be when you actually don't have the risk," he explained, "and I started to think about it when I was zoning out at my lecture and oh god... it was so hard to concentrate when you were here as well, being hot."

Jeongin couldn't help but grin at that.

"It makes me feel like... yours," Changbin finished.

"You're mine anyway."

"Well, yea but differently..."

"Yea I got you. I felt that too. I loved seeing you like that," Jeongin raised his hand to smooth over Changbin's cheek.

"My baby bunny," he whispered, bringing his lips down to Changbin's.

"And if you really feel too tired to come to the store with me, that's fine, I'll just do a quick run," he whispered as he pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

Changbin pulled his head back and smiled up at the taller:

"Oh. No, no, I'm up now. I want to come with you."

Jeongin returned the smile stroking the boy's hair a few times.

"Ok."

The moment was so intimate. Like there was just two of them in this world. So much so that it almost felt weird to step out in public right after. The feeling was amplified by the fact that Changbin still had Jeongin's cum inside him. The plug they had used was small enough for him to move around comfortably with it inside, barely even noticing it at times, so they planned to keep it that way. 

After finishing dressing up for the weather and Jeongin telling Changbin to drink water and eat something small before they left (and realizing he actually had to do the same himself), Jeongin opened the door to the hallway, stepping out, before remembering something and turning back to call out to Changbin.

"Oh! Can you grab an umbrella? It's raining kinda hard"

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh yea I usually hold myself back when writing because I get embarrassed easily and ngl I'm embarrassed rn!! But I just wanted to let my horny free. Nice thanks.


End file.
